To End The World
by Shadows In The Sun
Summary: An Evil has come earth. Old and wise, do the heros of Earth stand a chance? Mega Cross-Warning Will Be Dark


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ranma ½ or Oh! My Goddess! or Tenchi or Sailor Moon

Warning: Its Going To Get Dark. There Will Be Character Deaths.

To End The World Chapter One

In the beginning there was but Fire and Ice, that was how life began.

In the farthest south of creation is the realm of Muspel, a world outside of this world. It is a raging inferno that will burn all but those born of it. There sits Black Surt, the lord and first of the fire giants. He waits at the farthest corner of that accursed land with his flaming sword waiting for The Ragnarök to come when he will savage the Gods and burn the world asunder.

Next to Muspel is Niflheim, World of the Dead and home to the Demons of this World. It is a cold ice land, covered in darkness. In this land there was a birth of evil. The heat of Muspel and the cold of Niflheim had melted and refrozen the ice again and again causing the birth creation of the frost giant Ymir. His sweat was granted life and he created many sons and daughters. He was the forefather of all the frost giants and they called him Aurgelmir.

Between these lands was Ginnungagap, a great void that seemed endless. It was filled with darkness and evil, a horrific empty space of nightmares.

The combined form of these lands is the lowest part of the world. The man of Midgard, the middle land that man calls home, calls this triple realm Hell. A damned place for the damned and the darkness of evil.

But this is too broad a beginning for this story. The story starts with the void Ginnungagap, it is here that the greatest of evils was born. Just as Surt was born of the fire of his realm and Ymir was born of the ice of his realm He was born of the Nothing, Darkness, Chaos and Evil of His realm. He was born created with nothing but the void around Him. He watched from the darkness as others knew lite, love, order and happiness. And He hated them for it. Even the frost and fire giants had each other. Loki had his wife and lovers and children even if the children were condemned and locked away from the world. But what he hated more than any of them was Man. He despised this seemingly weak animal that walked upright. They loved, laughed and any other emotion one could know. They were ungrateful and poisoned Midgard with their creations and pollutants. They destroyed their own world, given to them freely, and demanded that others restore it.

Then the Ragnarök came.

It was not what the Norns had described it to be. Even Gods put too much faith into the idea of an unstoppable future. All things in time were, are, and forever will be water. Ever changing, growing and shrinking. Time itself was alive and of Chaos, he knew it all to well.

The wolf Fenrir was rechained and locked away deep within the heart of Midgard. The great serpent Jormungand was sliced apart but was not killed. Each piece continued to wriggle and writhe wile the head snapped and bit at all who came near it. Hel was cast into the lowest parts of Niflheim, to suffer as the dead that she kept. The giants were either killed or locked away within Muspel, isolated from the rest of creation. Loki was doomed to death the moment he met his enemy Thor in battle. Through it all Man did nothing and in the end Man demanded that the Gods rebuild their world.

And the Gods complied.

After many uncountable years Man last touch with the Gods and with their own world. They grew fat and stupid but, above all else they were lazy. There were few acceptations to this. But man had one thing that made it the most dangerous of foes. Potential. Those of the mast potential He watched closely. His attention was rarely on the Gods, Demons, and Giants these days. The Gods and Demons bickered endlessly over the souls of Man and the Giants that lived roared endlessly in protest of their imprisonment.

But Man...

Man killed his brothers, sisters, father and mother. All for the sake of gain. Such a petty thing was Man that he killed his own kind over a few precious stones and metals. Such an odd creature. He was shocked when the seemingly most primitive of Man harness the power of worlds and elements for their own use. He was not shocked that this race of Man was wiped out by their own neighbors.

He watched as other groups of Gods and Demons came together and united. Nearly all the Gods lived in peace with one another, with the occasional mischief maker or rebel. The Demons were almost always in a state of war and conflict. There worlds remained separated and splintered. For a race that seamed to despise Man more than he they gave no indication of acting different.

Then, wile watching Man, He saw them. They reeked of the divine and had power unlike any others but, they lived among and as Man. What was the meaning of this? Then a Man had three Goddesses come to live with him almost as one. Many others of both divine and infernal origin came to live among and visit this Man. What was the purpose of this? Was there some great riddle that could only be answered by living among Man? And if so what was this riddle? Why had he not heard of it before this? Watching the actions of these two Men He came to several realizations. The Man that had the three living among Man soon had power close to that of a God. The Man that lived and was visited by the Gods and Demons had come to be a Man of Order that lived in perpetual Chaos. Most interesting. The wars of the Gods and Demons seemed to yield at this Man's presence as well. There was animosity and conflict but, never the bloodshed he had grown accustomed to watching. The men of this time held the secrets of greatness. The answers to a riddle he could not comprehend. And both of them had one thing in common. They were hounded by the emotions of others, both positive and negative. Good and bad. Just and unfair.

So he spoke with His old company time.

"Time," he shouted to the void, "It is I, _Prognatus ex Nusquam_! And I have a favor to ask of you!"

"_What is your favor you ask of me?_" Time whispered back in a voice that could only be heard by those born with the knowledge of Chaotic tongues.

"I am curious of the power two of these Men posses and wish to explore it."

Time was silent for a moment, "_It was my understanding that you hate all Men and the races of Gods and Demons._"

"True," He conceded, "I hold no love for the race of Man or those that believe themselves Man's master but, this power...I must know of it first hand. For that I need your aid."

Once more Time was silent for a moment, "_I too have grown curious of these men. If you share your knowledge with me I will help you._"

He didn't even hesitate, "Agreed. But, allow me to place myself near these Men to study them as I study this life."

* * *

At the Gates of Time Sailor Pluto peered into the swirling mix of time and panicked slightly. For just a moment she was unable to see time. That had never happened before and she was unsure if it would happen again. She only knew one thing; what ever had happened it was caused by a being with power beyond anything she had ever even heard of. She could stop time for a moment and influence its flow by traveling to the past but, to directly alter time in such a way? Who ever had done it was powerful. There was no other way to put it.

* * *

In a temple, somewhere in Japan's mountains, a short red head looked up and narrowed her eyes. Something bug was going to happen. She had only felt it for a moment but, somewhere something powerful had made a significant move against all of creation and she could not find its presence anywhere.

* * *

At another temple, three sisters were tormented by nightmares. Urd, the oldest of the sisters, Goddess of the past tossed slightly as her face contorted in pain.

Belldandy, the middle sister, Goddess of the present, stirred slightly and whimpered.

Skuld, youngest of the sisters and Goddess of the future tossed, turned, shook, and moaned as she was assaulted by the horrors in her dream. Her dream was a vision of a possible future, a dark future.

She looked out upon the ruined landscape. Broken and fallen buildings filled her vision, the streets filled with ruble and debris. There were no screams, no breathing, no wailing or moaning. Only a deafening silence that consumed the world. There, the sea, she could see the sea. It was black. A cruise ship lay half sunken in the bay, its rusty hull colored a deep brownish red. The sun was a bloody red. Dark as night and red as a bloodied wound. It hung motionless in the sky, a disk of death. Then she saw Him...

Perched atop what was left of Tokyo Tower was a monstrosity. The Man's hair was thick and black, sticking out in horn like spikes. His body was not but muscle, huge and broad. He stood at least six and one half feet tall, his shoulders wide and strait. He was the epitome of strength. His body was covered in blackness skin tight against him. His waist was covered by a steel band fitted with black stones that seemed to scream at her eyes and in the center where a buckle should be there was a large purple-red stone that gave off a malevolence the dwarfed Hild's. His feet were covered with steel and black leather boots that gleamed in the light and stole the light that gleamed off of them. His hands and forearms were covered with large gauntlets that appeared to be made of Blackest Onyx. Over the back of each of His hands there was another purple stone that gave off the same malevolence as the waist stone. The fingers were covered in jointed talons that the most staunchest bloodthirsty Demon would eye wearily. His brow was covered by a silver crown embedded with smaller versions of His purple jewels and bore two, long, curved horns. His face was a ghostly pale that mirrored the snow of Niflheim. His eyes were a cold, steel gray blue and they pierced her with an empty stare that out shined the glares of Hild and the searching of her Father's eyes. They looked through her and at her at the same time.

"This is what the future holds little one." His voice was a void that echoed through out the empty world. And with that he was in front of her. "This is the My future, the future of _Prognatus ex Nusquam. _Can you stop it?" And he reached for her...

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Skuld! Skuld wake up." The child Goddess opened her eyes and saw her sister Belldandy above her. "You were having a nightmare Skuld and screaming in your sleep. Are you alright?" Skuld shook for a moment before throwing herself into Balldandy's arms, sobbing.

In the doorway Keiichi and Urd looked at one another. Keiichi shrugged, not really familiar with what was happening. Urd gave him a strained smile and entered the room to aid her sisters. Keiichi went into the kitchen to get some ice-cream, knowing that it would cheer her up a little. He couldn't help but to wonder though, what kind of nightmare could have caused this and what could have caused the nightmare.

* * *

Juban General Hospital, 1988.

As mother and father looked on in pride, for just a moment, their new born baby's eyes held an intelligence far beyond those of lesser beings. But soon the moment was over and the child's eyes once more showed the unfocused look of a new born.

"Ranma," the mother said, "We'll call him Ranma."

To Be Continued...

Name Translation: Prognatus ex Nusquam – born from nothing


End file.
